This Endless Mercy Mile
by extravagantmoon
Summary: Sesshomaru joins the group to help find the jewel shards and kill Naraku. But along the way, a foe that none had anticipated, pops up. Will the group be able to fight both Naraku and this new foe? Title is subject to change if I can think of anything...
1. Chapter 1

He walked silently through the trees, stalking his prey. This was a matter of winning and losing, if he lost, it would cost him everything. He crouched down slightly, waiting as his prey, noisily, stalked through a bush. He leaped and pounced upon the unsuspecting prey, whom yelped in surprise. They rolled on the ground for a few moments before he was suddenly lifted by the collar of his shirt, his prey standing by the figures leg. As he was spun to face his captor, he gulped in slight fear.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The silver haired demon seemed as if he were ignoring him, but after traveling with him for almost three months, he had learned that the demon lord never ignored anything, he simply wished to not acknowledge them.

"Kit, you were attacking my ward." The cold voice still sent chills down his spine.

"We were playing a game Daddy. Momma taught us how to play it!" The game you we were playing, if you were wondering, was hide-and-seek. And she referred to our adoptive mother, Kagome. And through this whole thing, if you were wondering, 'she' is Rin-chan and I am Shippo.

"Why was I not informed of this _game_ before the two of you began?" I glanced down at Rin-chan before looking back into the cold golden eyes of the demon lord. I was saved from answering as my momma appeared from the path leading from the village. I was still in my hanging position as my momma blinked owlishly at the three of us before glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Put Shippo down! You might hurt him." I watched as the demon lords eyes also narrowed slightly before he returned to his normal mask and released me. After many years of practice, I landed on the ground on my feet. I smiled proudly as I looked back up at my momma. She was smiling serenely down at me and I ran to be in her arms.

She held me to her chest, my head almost on her shoulder so that I could completely smell. She held me with one arm as the other one lifted Rin-chan onto her hip, who had run at momma almost as quickly as myself.

"Momma! You came back early!" I shouted gleefully as I looked up into her face, leaning back slightly as she turned to start heading back to the village. Rin-chan also leaned back slightly in my momma's arm as she also talked.

"Yes, yes, Momma is back so soon? Why? Did you bring us stuff?" Momma laughed happily before she nodded.

"Yes, my children" We smiled happily at her affectionate voice. "all of your gifts are in my pack back at the village. I went there first, expecting you guys there." I glanced over at Rin-chan.

"We're sorry Momma, we were playing that new game you taught us." Kagome looked surprised, though she kept smiling.

"Before I could tell Sesshomaru-san of the game? You two know that's irresponsible." I looked down, slightly ashamed of myself, momma was right. I could see Rin-chan also looking down. I glanced over to the demon lord walking beside us calmly, his head turned ever so slightly so as to watch us. I looked up at momma as she sighed. "But what's done is done, the two of you now know not to do this again, right?" We both nodded quickly, happy that momma was not mad at us.

"Miko, you shall tell me of the games before you teach the children, so as we do not run into this problem again." I looked up at momma, who scowled slightly before sighing and nodding her head.

"You're right, this is as much my fault as it is theirs." She, luckily, cheered up as soon as she saw the village. "Aa, now I get to relax." we looked up questioningly. "I've been filling out college application forms. I've also been finishing up my final exams. I wanted to get here quickly, so that's why I'm back earlier than expected. I don't think Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha even know that I'm here yet." I saw Sesshomaru look over curiously as momma talked about the college applications, so I decided to help him slightly and ask momma about them.

"Momma, what are the college form things?" She frowned slightly as she looked down at me.

"I thought I already told the two of you…anyways, it's forms to apply to college, which is a higher form of education that is optional. Although, if you don't go to college, you will most likely end up poor, a drug addict, or something else is wrong with you. Why do you think I'm always pushing the two of you to do your best?" She smiled sweetly down at us and kissed the top of each of our heads.

"Momma, will you read us another of your stories tonight? And can we go to the hot springs? And use those bubbles? And-"

"Rin." The voice of the demon lord stopped her rapid fire questions. Momma couldn't hold in another laugh. Me and Rin smiled up happily at her, though we had no idea why she was laughing.

"Of course, my dear, of course. I will do anything to insure both of your happiness." I smiled up at her before leaning back down onto her to continue taking in her scent, blocking out the sound of Rin-chan and momma talking.

I sat down, slightly tired, against the hard wood of Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango settled across from me, Inuyasha was yet to be seen. Rin sat on my left and Shippo on my right. Sesshomaru sat on the other side of Rin, which also happened to be the spot closest to the door.

I glanced up at the regal demon lord. Ever since he had joined our group and Rin attached herself to me, he's been around me all the time. He stays with Rin, because he doesn't trust our group, and because of this, the only time we didn't see each other was when I was in my time. I still remember the first hot springs experience. It was a memory forever imprinted into my mind.

I blushed at the particular memory. I had learned that the fluffy thing on his shoulder was actually his tail. I had also learned that his stripes went _everywhere_ on his body, especially around his, well, manhood. It was a _very_ awkward encounter, one that I relived every time I went to the hot springs now since Rin was with me and Shippo every time we went.

I quickly shook my head of the thoughts and tuned back into what the others were saying. I dully noted that, with a slightly aching heart, Inuyasha still wasn't back at the village, even after the sun had completely set.

**A/N: Alright then, this is my second fic that I'm putting up. Like my other story, I already have a lot of it written. So, I will post the next chapter next Sunday(can't have the same update day as my other story!)after I get one review. So, I hoped you all enjoyed this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**P.S.: The title is just a line from a song by HIM. Does anyone know which song it is? Tell me if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

We were walking down the road, the sun beating down on us. I walked at the back of the group, Sango and Miroku walked in front of me and Inuyasha was in the front. I was holding Rin in my right arm on my hip and Shippo was on my shoulder, holding my neck for support. Sesshomaru walked to my right. Ah-Un was still back at the village with Jaken, helping Kaede with her day to day tasks. Sesshomaru had allowed them to stay at my request.

It was getting later in the day, we had only stopped once at lunch to eat, and our entire group was overworked, not including Sesshomaru and supposedly Inuyasha. I looked over to Sango and Miroku. Sango was leaning so much on Miroku that he may as well be carrying her. I sighed, I should probably make Inuyasha let us stop for the day.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled from my spot in the back. "We need to stop for camp now! Everyone's tired!" Sango and Miroku's heads snapped in my direction, looking hopeful. Sesshomaru was carefully watching Inuyasha, a hand on the hilt of his sword. I looked up to where Inuyasha was tensed at the front of the group.

He turned slowly, his lips were pulled up over his teeth and his eyes were slightly pink. My eyes widened and I stumbled a few steps back, confused and slightly frightened. I saw as Miroku's grip on his staff tightened and Sango brought her hands to her boomerang, preparing for battle. Sesshomaru pushed me and the kids behind him, completely unsheathing Tokijin. I gulped in fear.

"You stupid wench! How dare you order me? I will kill you." He shot forward on his last word, claws extended toward me. He was stopped mid leap by Sango's boomerang hitting him in the stomach. As she fought Inuyasha back from us Miroku spoke up.

"Kagome! Go to the barrier up ahead! Something is going on!" I nodded and turned to go, but I was stopped by an arm around my waist. I looked up to Sesshomaru, the owner of the arm.

"Miiko, where do you think you're going?" He glared down at me slightly as he held me in place.

"Did you not here Miroku? He's right, there is a barrier ahead and we need to get to it! Now, let go of me." He glared at me and I glared right back. There are a few times a girl can't stand being glared at, and this is one of those times. He glared a little harder before nodding. Next thing I knew and I was flying through the air. Rin was sandwiched between Sesshomaru and me, Shippo was resting on my chest. I was being held by Sesshomaru's arm and tail, his other hand holding Tokijin. I sighed and settled slightly in his arms.

-(.)-

I cradled the miko, Rin, and the fox kit in my arms and tail as I shot through the forest to the barrier. They were right, something is wrong. The scent of graveyard soil was all over him, as it usually was, but this seemed…different. Almost as if it were a part of him…my eyes widened slightly and I looked down to the miko in my arms.

_So, Inuyasha has finally decided to mate the dead one, even after knowing the consequences_. I sneered slightly as I looked back to our path, I could already see the slight glimmer of a barrier. I looked back down to the little miko. _What a confusing creature, why does she make me feel odd?_ I narrowed my eyes and looked away. We were at the barrier now.

-(.)-

I waited, my soul stealers gliding and floating in the air around me. My reincarnation was taking so long to get here. I narrowed my eyes slightly and decided to focus on my mate for a few moments while my reincarnation took her time getting here, I need to make sure my hold on him is unbreakable.

He didn't fight my hold on him. Whatever I told him to do, he did. This would have never worked if he were a full demon, he would have been to strong. But seeing as he was a half demon, he was to weak. And he 'loved' me, meaning he would do anything, include attack his friends. And if that wasn't enough, Naraku had given me a spell to make Inuyasha's will break.

His supposed friends would tire soon, making them walk all day in this heat was part of the plan to tire them out and kill them. My reincarnation would be the only one we wouldn't kill, she truly was the only one who could find the jewel shards. We could only do so much to find them.

Aa, here she is now. I opened my eyes to face her, my reincarnation. They were right, we did look similar in some senses. We had the same facial structure, though mine was more narrow and mature. We both had black hair, though mine was straight and hers wavy. I had deep brown eyes while hers were bright brown, almost an orange-gold in color. Overall, I was the more beautiful one.

How could this disgusting creature ever expect to be the lover of Inuyasha instead of me. I would always be better than her. She is nothing compared to me.

I smirked and walked forward to her. My soul stealers had all shot forward and held her to a tree, keeping her from moving and draining her power. She struggled, a sweat breaking out on her brow. She began panting and struggling more. I walked even closer before I spoke.

"Reincarnation, how are you?" She gulped and stared at me through half-lidded eyes, sweaty hair sticking to her face. "Are you frightened?" She clenched her jaw and continued watching me. I smirked and continued speaking to her, breaking her more and more, not allowing her to speak, waiting for the signal.

Finally, it came. All I had to do now was make the final push. She would be broken and when she left this area and saw her dead friends, she would be completely without will, we would be able to control her.I smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"And you want to know the best part about all of this, Reincarnation?" I lowered my voice even more and leaned in farther. "Inuyasha chose me, his mate." And with that I disappeared, my soul stealers and barrier leaving with me. I left with the vision of her broken face in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, guys, I'm only gonna do this once for you. I'm only going to update if I get one review per update, starting now. Please, I really want to post this, but if you guys can't even write something like 'keep writing' or 'XD', I'm not going to continue posting this story. But as long as you guys just do that, I'll continue posting on a regular basis.**

**-(.)-**

I shot through the trees as soon as the barrier dropped, leaving Rin and the kit behind us, the others were already on there way. I could smell the miko up ahead, she smelled of salt and graveyard soil. Something was definitely wrong. I sped up and within moments I was in the same field as the miko.

She was kneeling in front of a tree, tears dripping down her bowed face onto the ground. I was hesitant to approach, her sadness was rolling off of her in waves. I should wait for the demon slayer, she would know what to do. But the problem with that was when she got here, so would Rin, and Rin would be upset.

I sighed slightly, though none would hear it, and walked toward the miko. I kneeled in front of her, my knees nearly touching her shoulders in their crouched position. I hesitated only a moment before reaching out to tilt the miko's face up at me.

Her usual bright eyes were dull and full of sadness, tears streamed out of them to make everything red and puffy. She was biting her lip, blood coming from her mouth from the pressure. Her body was shaking. Yet, she never made a sound, not until I opened my mouth to speak.

"Sesshomaru-san, why didn't you tell me, surely you knew they were mated, surely you could smell it." I was tempted to lie, to tell her that they hid it to well. But I hsd trained her well, she knew my secrets, she knew I would be lying. I nodded, and finally, a sob broke forth from her lips and the tears doubled, but she didn't make another sound as her body shook.

I reached out to her face again, to make her look at me since she had looked down again. But as soon as I touched her she slapped my hand away and faced off to her left, away from me. Now, I should be angry, I should punish her. But for some odd reason, I couldn't.

Instead, I reached forward and pulled her to me. She struggled as I moved to lean against a tree and she continued fighting me as I calmly wrapped her in my arms. Not long after she stopped struggling, she let more tears escape before she was full on crying. I sighed and gave a calming growl as I pulled her tighter to me, my beast was helping me, directing me what to do.

I could smell the children, monk, demon slayer, and neko coming to us and I held to the little miko tighter. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, not understanding my own reactions. I relaxed myself as her friends burst into the clearing. Seeing the demon slayer about to yell out to her friend, I spoke up.

"Slayer, calm yourself. The miko has only just fallen asleep. She is distressed." She looked angry for a moment but finally relented and nodded her head when the monk held her hand. I was tempted to tilt my head, but I withheld. I watched calmly as the members of, now my, pack set up camp. The neko and children walked into the forest to gather wood as the slayer and monk set up the bedding. the miko's yellow bag was placed by my side.

I relaxed more into the tree as the children returned and placed their wood by the fire before running to sit by us. Rin settled beside me and slept with her head on my leg. The kit was more hesitant, but he finally settled on my other side, sleeping on top of my legs. Oddly, me and my beast found this comforting.

I looked back down at the odd miko sleeping in my arms, still crying. How could she, hardly a woman, make me feel such strange things? It's not supposed to be this way. But, somehow, I'm starting to feel again. I sighed to myself and looked up to the starry sky above me. Isn't it almost funny, that tonight, is the night of a full moon? The night Inuyasha turns human.

-(.)-

I woke up, my eyes burning and my body sore. I tried to get up, stretch, change positions, anything, but I was held down by two strong arms. My eyes snapped open only to shut again from the light, I groaned slightly. _What happened?_ I looked around me after I had reopened my eyes, slowly that time, and everything started to come back to me.

Inuyasha. He was angry, he attacked us. I ran with Sesshomaru to the barrier, I went alone. Kikyo, she stopped me, hurt me with her words. Her and Inuyasha…mated. Sesshomaru finding me, comforting me. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in his arms.

Logically, the only place I could be was still in his arms or beside him. But still, trying to deny it, I turned my head slowly to the object holding me, already knowing but denying who it was. As soon as I saw his striped, pale face, I gasped. I couldn't help it.

He was still sleeping, his eyes were closed gently and his head was leaning against the tree he was leaning against, tilted slightly to the side. His mouth was closed, but I could feel his chest, now that I think about it, steadily rising and falling. Almost as if he could feel my stare, his head turned and picked itself off the tree and his eyes opened.

We stayed like that for a few moments, simply staring at each other. I couldn't move for two reasons. One, I was too scared to move, and two, his arms were still holding me tightly to him, my legs hanging off to the side and off his lap, though they were covered by his tail. After what seemed forever, he spoke.

"Miko," he was quiet, I had to strain to hear him, leaning forward slightly in my effort to do so. "the children are sleeping, as are the slayer and monk. You shall remain here until they begin awakening." I nodded, though I was tempted to hit him for ordering me. He seemed satisfied with my answer and began speaking once more.

"Why is it, that when I found you, you smelled of graveyard soil and were crying?" I froze up a little and looked down, not wanting to look him in the eye. One of his arms tightened and pulled me to him tighter as the other left my waist and pulled my head by the chin to look him in the eye. I couldn't help but start to cry again. "Miko, answer me."

"K-Kikyo she was here. She-she held me with her soul stealers, and she began talking." My head lowered again before he raised it once more. I looked into his eyes before speaking again, my voice oddly stronger. "The things she said, they were so _mean._ Sesshomaru-san, I don't know why she had to say those things. I mean, I know she loves Inuyasha too, but why was she _so mean?_ I didn't do anything to her! And I…I...I just don't understand." I finished quietly, though my voice raised at some points in the explanation.

He nodded before taking his hand from my face and put it on the top of my head. He pushed my head under his chin before pulling me tightly to him with both arms. A moment later and a growl was reverberating through his entire chest. I froze up for a moment before relaxing, understanding that he was trying to calm and comfort me. I sighed deeply in exhaustion before falling back asleep.

-(.)-

**A/N: Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this! Before I end this, I would like to go ahead and point out a few things.**

**1. For any of you wondering why kagome is so mature, you must take a few things into account. Firstly, she's been traveling around in the feudal era, she's seen a bunch of people die, she's also done a lot of killing. She's raising a child demon and taking care of her entire group. On top of that, she's studying very hard to get into college. And to top **_**all**_** of that off, she's trying to always stay happy so that everyone else is a little happier.**

**2. The chapters vary in length. I only do chapters by ideas. So if one chapter is like, a kabillion words and another is like a thousand, it's because of the idea. Some may have more than one thing happen in them, and some may only have one major one.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

I waited for them to awake as I sat against the same tree, miko still sleeping in my lap. The stars were up, framing the moon. It had been forever, it seemed, since I last looked at the sky, I was always to busy with something else. But now, as everyone was asleep and I was not being pestered by annoying demons demanding I produce an heir, I looked up to the beautiful scene above me.

It truly was an amazing thing, those little balls of light. How do they appear every night in the same spot? And still, no matter how high I go up, I never reach them. How is that possible? I looked down to the miko, the futuristic miko. I'm sure she would know how to get up there, how to trap them. I tilted my head slightly, wondering if she would be willing to teach me the secret of capturing them.

But she would never learn of my curiosity. To show emotion is to be weak, a weakness I can not afford. But one day, my curiosity would be satisfied. I knew I was going to make it to her time, where I would then know how to capture the balls of light, the stars. I sighed and waited for her to wake up, looking up to ponder the nights sky once more.

-(.)-

I sat up, slightly miffed, and searched for some warmth on this surprisingly cold summer night. I saw Miroku a few feet away, and as perverted as he was, I was cold. I made my way over to him, catching sight of Sesshomaru and Kagome. I froze in shock at the sight they made.

He held my friend, whom was like a sister to me, as if she would break at any moment, as if he had to protect her. She was curled into him as if he could protect her from all the hurt in the world. Shippo was sleeping on his legs like it was a normal thing and Rin was sleeping at his side like he was her father. He was lounging against a tree, looking completely comfortable with them, as if they were family.

If he were human, I would think this ok. If he were any other type of demon, I would be a little more comfortable with this. But he was a dog demon. They hated change with a passion. They didn't like it when the world around them changed, they rarely changed there pack, not trusting others. Not only was he accepting a demon, he was accepting humans, the sworn enemies of demons. And among those humans was Kagome, a miko. Not a priestess, a miko, a true miko. He was accepting her.

I shook my head slightly as I finished my crawl to Miroku, who allowed me to sleep against him, even as he was asleep. I looked back over to Kagome, Sesshomaru, and the kids. They looked so comfortable with each other. I already knew Kagome thought of Shippo and Rin as her children. And from studying demons, I knew Sesshomaru loved Rin like a daughter, and he was close to liking Rin just as much. Kagome wasn't aware, but with Sesshomaru always around her, his scent is probably clinging to her, warning all other demons around her away, that's why Inuyasha was always angry with her.

"Slayer," my head snapped up to look at the demon lord as he addressed me. He was glaring at me, locking our gazes. I gulped slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice my fear. He glared a little harder before the cold mask came up again and he returned his gaze to the sky. "sleep, we will have much to do when the sun rises."

I couldn't help the surprise fly across my face. He was making sure I got to sleep, making sure I got rest, almost like…my eyes widened even more. He thought of himself as our leader! He now was taking care of us, he was already close to being our leader in the demons sense when Inuyasha was still with us, but now he really was our leader. And his inner demon must have taken interest in Kagome, that's why he was always with her.

I closed my eyes and clamed down a little as I continued my thoughts. It really wasn't that surprising that he went after her though. She acted as if she were a demon, an alpha female, even though she was a young human miko. And if you got rid of that, she was so different, always believing in equality, treating others equally, and she loved all. She was so odd, he couldn't help but be pulled to her, his natural curiosity already drawing him to her.

The last thing I remembered as I fell to sleep was Miroku pulling me tighter to him and Kirara settling in my arms.

-(.)-

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed this. I will update next Sunday when someone reviews this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**


End file.
